Sunset
by PlatinumGal
Summary: It was only a sunset. But somehow, it brought them all closer together. Part of the Deltora Summer Challange.


_This story is part of the Deltora Quest Summer Challenge over on the Story Challenges thread in the DQ fan forum. If you want to take part, feel free to get yourself over there and read the specifications of the challenge. All are welcome!_

_WARNING: Set in the present, very AU. Only Rated T for minor language (very Minor)_

**Sunset**

Doom flipped one of the burgers on the barbeque, accidently dropping a sausage through the bars, causing it to be covered in a fine film of ash.

"Ah the joys of barbeque food" Said Lindal cheerfully "Nuked on one side, wriggling with salmonella on the other and always surrounded by boys who insist they are the only ones capable of cooking it"

She patted Doom's back, making him jump in shock and lose the spatula the same way as the ashy sausage.

"Bugger it" he muttered groping through the bars for the spatula before withdrawing his hand quickly and thrusting it into his mouth.

Hot things hurt.

Lindal laughed and reached into her bag, removing a towel, a bottle of tanning oil for her and sun cream (factor 40) for Barda, who was running late. Turning away from Doom and the grill for decencies sake, she stripped off her shirt and trousers (she'd never been one for skirts) revelling a scarlet one-piece swimming costume.

"Want some?" She asked, offering the bottle of tanning oil towards Doom.

"No thanks, I prefer not looking like I'm made out of leather" he retorted, now attempting to fish the spatula out with a fork.

"Suit yourself," she said, rubbing herself down and settling on the towel, which had somehow managed to get covered with sand in the space of five minutes

Doom did not answer but let out a cry of joy. He had fished out the wayward utensil.

Lindal rolled her eyes and turned round, noticing Barda's unmistakable shape approaching.

While balancing 5 separate ice cream cones, he crept up to Doom, whose back was turned, waited for the opportune moment and...

"BOO!"

Doom squealed like a girl and dropped the spatula again. He turned around, his face filled with mock rage. His expression softened when he saw what Barda was carrying.

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Yup. One for each of us. Plus Jasmine and Lief when they turn up after they've finished what they're up to" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lindal laughed. Barda could make 'assignment' sound like something dirty.

That was how they'd ended up going out. Halfway through last term, he'd asked her if she fancied working on homework together. She'd said yes, he'd kissed her, and when she'd asked what he was doing (or words to that affect) he'd replied,

"Homework"

Now it was the middle of the summer, and they were still going strong.

Doom reached out for the Ice Cream nearest him, the only chocolate one.

"No that's my one" said Barda, holding it out of his reach.

"Oh c'mon man you know I hate vanilla."

"You should've asked!"

"I didn't know you were getting any!"

Barda chuckled and licked the ice cream.

"Mmm it's delicious Doomy" he said with a malignant smile.

Doom considered punching his smug little face in, but deep down knew it would only encourage him.

Unfortunately, by the time he worked this out, he really had punched Barda's face in.

Barda reeled back and rubbed his nose.

"Blood? Why you little..."

He rugby-tackled Doom to the floor, and the two began a complex wrestling match which was mostly composed of them rolling about on the hot sand with occasional grunts of rage.

Lindal barely registered the fight. It was quiet normal for the two of them to have a minor argument that would end in a punch up.

_Maybe I should open this to the public _she thought _I could charge people £5 to see them roll around smacking each other._

Her eyes fell on the remains of the ice cream, all of them covered in sand and now far from edible.

_I really should break it up now_ she thought, lying back onto the towel to absorb the UV rays. _Still it's hard to beat watching two pubescent boys having a cat-fight over Ice cream._

Lief and Jasmine arrived on the scene.

"Hey Lindal." Said Jasmine. "Where's Barda?"

Lindal did not look up, but merely pointed a lazy finger at the scuffling boys.

"Does anyone else smell burning?" Asked Lief.

"SHIT!" cried Doom letting go of Barda and rushing to the grill.

Too late, they saw what remained of the food. Lindal's term of 'Nuked' did not quite cover it. Imagine, if you will, the most burnt item you've ever come across, then burn it some more. No, you're still not close.

Barda poked what had once been a chicken wing.

"Could do with a few more minutes if you ask me"

"So we've got no food" stated Jasmine, displaying her knack for pointing out the obvious that had earned her the, '_Least likely to become a politician 2010' _vote.

"I wouldn't consider this an entirely wasted trip though," Pointed out Lief," Look"

It was sunset. One of the most beautiful they would see for a while. A huge ball of simmering orange coloured the sky pink and dipped below the horizon.

The five of them stood in the glow, linking hands. Lindal nuzzled into Barda, while Lief and Jasmine exchanged a private wink.

Maybe Barda hadn't been wrong about what'd they'd been up to.

Doom rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. Never catch him falling in Love(1).

But, despite it all, they knew they'd all be friends for ever.

After a few minutes, Barda said,

"Is it really cold now, or is it just me?"

And thus the moment was gone.

_Fin_

_(1) Two weeks later, he was found in the company of a girl named Anna. Make of that what you will._


End file.
